Ryusoken
| user = Sabo | focus = Fingers, fists, Haki }} Ryusoken is a hand-based martial art used by Sabo. __TOC__ Description }} The Ryusoken style focuses on holding one's fingers in a claw-fashion, crushing the adversaries with a powerful grip. Sabo compares it to a dragon's claws, rending arrogance and conceit. He can imbue his "claws" with Busoshoku Haki, increasing their power, being able to crush Bastille's steel helmet and causing incredible damage to the Vice Admiral's head. Sabo has also been seen using not only his fingers but also his fists in this style, causing more brutal impacts instead of the concentrated force of his fingers. Techniques * : Sabo attacks the enemy with a three-fingered claw hand strike (very similar to the ones used in Chinese martial arts). It can be used with Haki to enhance its power. It was first seen used against Jesus Burgess during the finals of Corrida Colosseum and was powerful enough to destroy his Haki enhanced armor. To not confuse it with the "claw" in the fighting style's name, the kanji for "kagizume" literally translates to "hooking claw/talon" for some. In current English localizations, it is refered to as Dragon's Claw. * : Sabo puts his clenched fists into the ground while imbuing them with Haki. He then pushes them into the floor, creating an immense impact. This technique was first used to completely destroy the arena in the Corrida Colosseum. In some games, like in One Piece: Pirate Warriors 3, Sabo is shown instead jamming his fingers into the ground without turning them into fists. Devil Fruit Enhanced Techniques * : After forming his "talons" and igniting them with his Mera Mera no Mi powers, Sabo slams them into his opponent and spins them around before blasting his target away with a burst of fire. This was first used against Burgess, who was sent flying a great distance away while suffering from the heat of the attack; a noteworthy feat that shocked spectators, as Burgess is infamously powerful for being one of the Ten Titanic Captains of the Blackbeard Pirates. It is called "Blazing" Dragon King in the english localization of One Piece: Burning Blood. Video Game Only Techniques * : A team combination attack used by Luffy and Sabo to defeat Donquixote Doflamingo in the alternate ending of the Dressrosa Arc that appears in One Piece: Pirate Warriors 3. After Kuzan freezes Doflamingo's legs place, Sabo and Luffy stand side-by-side, Luffy activates Gear Second and Luffy then says Gomu Gomu no while Sabo says Fire God, then they combine their fire-based punches into a single fireball (through the fire manipulation abilities of the Mera Mera no Mi) as they both shout Magnum. The attack is immensely powerful and capable of burning through Doflamingo's Off White threads and knocking the Shichibukai through a wall. However, it apparently lacks the power of the Gomu Gomu no King Kong Gun that defeated Doflamingo in the canon storyline, as Doflamingo was only momentarily knocked out by this technique, though it was enough for Doflamingo to admit defeat and flee. The kanji's literal reading is "Enshinjuu". * : Sabo slams his pipe down on the opponent, then follows up with a bicycle kick, then hardens both hands with Haki to deliver a double palm strike that sends the opponent flying. One of the Special attacks used by Sabo (Lucy) in One Piece: Burning Blood. * : A stronger version of Ryu no Ibuki used by Sabo (Lucy) as his Ultimate move in One Piece: Burning Blood. References Site Navigation it:Artiglio uncinato del drago fr:Ryusoken Category:Fighting Styles